


Viridian Serpent

by Silquestnocte



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action & Romance, Chinese folklore inspired, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting (eventual), Loosely based on multiple folklore pieces, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Series, Racism allegories much, Romance, White Serpent, rocky relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silquestnocte/pseuds/Silquestnocte
Summary: Set shortly after Naraku is defeated in Inuyasha, Sesshomaru gets more (much more) than what he signed up for when he decides to mate an intriguing demoness from across the sea.Based loosely on the Chinese Legend “The White Snake”.Currently Undergoing Edits





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an actual relic of my writing, but I still love the story and will polish and revive it as soon as I have the time.

The soft chirping of birds nearly covered the gentle sound of leaves and twigs crunching underfoot. Nearly. Sesshomaru remained still in his perch up a sizable tree, slightly curious to who had trespassed onto his territory. They had just crossed the invisible line, oblivious to the crime they had just committed. He could feel their presence, their aura, but it was muddled. One moment it was as weak as an average human’s, the next strong enough to make even him worried. What in the world had he come across?

He hadn’t actually caught sight of them yet, nor had the breeze been cooperative enough for their scent to reach his nose. It was rather aggravating, being reduced to sitting in a tree like some low-level demon, but he couldn’t risk engaging them in an immediate battle without fist gaining the knowledge of who they were, and what they were capable of. Sesshomaru was aware of a few spells that allowed one to conceal your presence from the detection of another’s, he was wearing one himself right now, and if he was witnessing a poorly-implemented one, then he was in trouble.

Sesshomaru was the undisputed Lord of the West, and every demon who hadn’t been living under a rock for the past three centuries on this island knew it, but here was this unknown being whose strength could possibly challenge his own. It was borderline infuriating, not knowing who this being was, but his curiosity was soon satisfied.

The soft crunches grew louder, as a pair of small feet in black slippers came into view. Sesshomaru’s golden eyes narrowed as he saw a young woman… Or was it demoness? It was probably a demoness. She wasn’t bad looking, actually she was rather beautiful. Her small, willowy frame was in a strange outfit of a high-necked and long-sleeved green silk tunic over a pair of loose white trousers. Her glossy black hair was braided back into a simple braid, juxtaposed by the few snippets of pale skin her could see, namely her hands and her face. She had her nose in a scroll, a map it appeared. Was this unusual female lost?

The pattern of her clothing reminded him of the garments some wore over the ocean, in China. But it wasn’t the same, perhaps she came from a different region of the mainland. Or maybe styles had changed since he had last visited, his last visit was a long time ago. As in about four hundred years.

The crunching stopped, and the female looked up from her map, her red eyes suddenly boring into his. He felt his pupils contract as the breeze finally decided it was fit for him to catch her scent. It was sweet, almost like a plum, dizzyingly intoxicating, it spoke to the primal part of him, it was the scent of a demoness in heat. A wave of instinct rushed over him, his normally calculating mind grinding to a halt as he suddenly found a need to claim the beautiful creature before him as his. The gold of his irises bled away into a throbbing red as his consciousness gave way to nature’s commands.

Sesshomaru landed almost silently onto the forest floor, expanse of silver hair rippling from the disturbance, directly in front of his new fascination. A clawed hand reached out to grab her shoulder in order to pull her into him, but all he grasped was air. Sesshomaru was surprised to suddenly see a foot clad in a black slipper hurtling through the air in a trajectory that would soon result in said foot meeting his face.

Sesshomaru easily dodged, also blocking the foot with a hand just in case. The demoness was glaring at him now, clearly not in the mood for romance, even though her body was ripe for it. Silently, she cast the map away, not wanting it to become damaged in the scuffle, and took on a fighting stance.

The duo exchanged-almost blows for a long time at an impossible speed, both trying their hardest to strike their opponent, both failing. The part of Sesshomaru’s mind that was still conscious was surprised to find that her movements were like her clothing, echoing those of China, but clearly holding their own flavor. The demoness’s mouth was a hard line as her movements continued to pick up in tempo, attempting to end this. But her assailant easily kept up, even trying to push her limits to see just what she could do.

The battle without any blows actually being landed stretched on for hours. She had wandered into his territory in the early afternoon, and now the sun was setting. It was then, a line was crossed. The amount of physical exertion the demoness had put him through had helped clear his Sesshomaru’s head, the gold returning in his eyes. It was then what he realized what he had to do to win her.

The fight morphed into a dance-like ritual older than both of them, as old as their species, eerily beautiful as supple bodies bent, blows no longer meant to harm (but could still deal some serious damage if misplaced) striking the air just a hair’s breadth away from the other. Somewhere in their fight, it stopped being about her defending herself and him trying to take her, to the pair almost flaunting their respective prowess to the other, testing the other’s faith in them, bonding.

The mood shifted again as darkness fell and fire-flies came out to illuminate the clearing they had ended up in. The pace slowed, winding down in anticipation of the eventual finale. The demoness’s foot became ensnared in a knot of grass, and with a startled cry, she fell face-forward into the fragrant carpet. She had just started to pull herself up onto her elbows when a pair of now-familiar hands gripped her upper arms and pulled her upright.

This time, the demoness didn’t move away. Rather, the mouth that had been set into a hard line for the majority of the day smiled slightly as she looked up at Sesshomaru. She had decided about an hour ago that he was worthy, she had just wanted to double-check a few things. Including to see if his consciousness was still significantly fogged by his urges. Her pale hand, so much smaller and softer than his reached up slowly, as to not startle him, to cup his face. He relaxed his grip on her upper arms, letting his hands slide down her arms, and travel around her to rest in the small of her back. He rubbed lightly the heated skin through the thin silk, urging her on.

Sesshomaru’s golden eyes began to gain a reddish tint again as his demoness stood on tip-toe to place a simple kiss onto his mouth. This time, he was going to keep himself in control; the need for her to accept him was greater than the previous urge to simply take her. So he closed his eyes and returned her kiss, searingly slow, hinting at the passion that was to come, waiting for her to make the next move, to signal that it was alright for him to continue.

It came in the form of her letting her hand travel to the back of his neck where it was soon joined by its twin, her body now tantalizingly close, only a few vast inches separating them. One of his hands lifted itself from the small of her back to undo the armor he was wearing, as soon as the offending layers fell from his body, he felt the warm, soft body of his demoness press against his chest, heat radiating through his kimono.

No words were necessary, and a great deal of intelligent thought was lost in the sensations of warm hands tugging at clothing, scorched lips now moving hurriedly against their partners, and eventually the smoothness of skin against skin. Silk garments were hastily shed, the cloths pooling on the grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one to let an opportunity slip by, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, fighting a short battle for dominance between the short pants of their breath.
> 
> Sesshomaru won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been tweaked and revised!

Neither party was entirely sure how it happened. But one moment they were intertwined, still standing, the next she was on her back, the grass tickling her bare skin.

Sesshomaru broke the kiss. She tasted as sweet as she smelled. It was intoxicating. His hands crept up the smooth skin of the beautiful creature below him, his nails scraping slightly, making goosebumps erupt in their wake. It felt like every single one of her nerve endings was on fire, and Sesshomaru was only adding to the flames. She shivered as he returned his mouth to her skin, but rather than seize her lips for another kiss, Sesshomaru began brush his lips over the delicate skin of her neck.

The contact made her flinch. But after a second of reluctance, she tilted her neck, opening it to his kisses. The gesture was submissive—it exposed the most vulnerable place on her body to him. If he wanted, he could tear out her throat; leave her bleeding in the middle of the clearing. He growled, pleased, against her neck before continuing on his quest to kiss every square inch of skin he could reach.

His lips grew more and more insistent as he felt her pulse skyrocket. To his delight (and her embarrassment), small sounds began to rise out of the back of her throat. Her face was flushed from their day of fighting, but now it turned beet red. Mortified, she clamped one of her hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep the sounds from spilling out of her.

Sesshomaru paused and looked up at her face, amused, through his curtain of silver hair. “Don’t.”he murmured sternly. “I want to hear you.” He nipped at the smooth junction of her neck and shoulder for emphasis. She screwed up her face at the sudden sensation, determined to stay silent for as long as she could.

He frowned momentarily before reaching up to remove the small hand digging its nails into his skin on the back of his neck, a blank look on his face. He held the delicate fingers in his much larger one, ceasing his overtures. Silent, he stared into his partner’s face. For a very long moment, they stared at each other, confusion clouding her face as time stretched on. He made no movement to suggest that he was going to continue, nor any that would suggest that he was going to leave.

Slowly, she lowered the hand that had been holding back her noises a long moment ago to speak. Her voice was hesitant, speaking what sounded like a dialect of Chinese. 

In response he grabbed her other hand, and in a flash had them both pinned above her head in a single one of his own. He tried to mimic her accent, but his Chinese was rather rusty, and her accent was a fairly strange one. He could only hope that she would understand him. Tutting softly, he leaned down to lick the outer shell of her rounded ear. Hungrily, he whispered, <"I said I wanted to hear your voice. Don't muffle yourself. I'll make you scream soon enough."> He smirked devilishly as he felt the heat rise in her face again. She had definitely understood that.

Not wishing to spend any more time on words, Sesshomaru’s unoccupied hand smoothed over her pale curves as he covered her mouth with another kiss. He couldn’t resist tweaking one of the hard, dusky peaks when his unoccupied hand found itself on her chest. Nor could she resist the gasp that resulted. It should have brought her pain, but instead it felt like electricity shooting through her system. Not one to let an opportunity slip by, he pushed his tongue into her mouth, fighting a short battle for dominance between the short pants of their breath.

Sesshomaru won.

His hand continued its wanderings, over the flat surface of her stomach, over the arch of her hip, down a creamy thigh, and lingering a moment before finally slipping between her legs. He gave her lips one last lick before trailing his mouth a similar path, albeit much slower. His strong, open-mouthed kisses (with a few nips thrown in for good measure) left a track of red marks down her neck and chest. There’d be hickeys all over her tomorrow if he continued to have his way.

His thumb rubbed against the wet slit he found at the junction of her thighs, and he couldn’t help but smirk briefly against her skin when he her shiver. Now curious about her reactions, he deftly flicked the sensitive nub directly above the area he had last caressed. He was rewarded with a small cry from his demoness as the sudden stimulation made her back arch. A soft chuckle resonated in Sesshomaru’s chest, without a doubt he found her responses amusing, but also a major turn on to have her writhing beneath him. She was his.

His mistake was releasing her hands from his grasp. He had every intention of making good on his implied promise of making her scream, but instead he suddenly found himself on his back in the grass, the impact knocking the wind from his lungs.

He had forgotten just how strong his partner was, and was about to pay for it. The pinner was now pinned; his demoness had managed to grab both of his wrists in her hands and had turned the tables. Perhaps with another he would have been angry at the insubordination, but before he could growl at her, he was struck by how completely lovely she looked against the night sky, flushed skin covered in a light sheen of sweat, braid unraveling, while her chest rose and fell with each one of her breaths. She was straddling him across the hips, a small smile on her face.

She leaned down to kiss him, and this time, her tongue won the wrestle for dominance. A low rumble of pleasure rose from his throat; he couldn’t get enough of her taste, like ripe plums and the faint remnants of foreign spices. Far too soon, her mouth left his, briefly connected by a gossamer thread. Mischief and lust in her eyes, she kissed down his jaw, and ever-so-slightly brushed her lips against the smooth skin of his neck.

For a brief moment, Sesshomaru seriously considered struggling, throwing this demoness off of him, and asserting his authority over her, but she really had him pinned. And she smelled so good; maybe this wouldn’t be too bad if he just let it happen. With a small sigh, he gave in and tilted his head so she could pepper the area with kisses. Now without a doubt, he was hers. He jumped in her grasp when he suddenly felt a small set of teeth bite firmly into the side of his neck, drawing blood, but he made no move to defend himself. He had enough faith in her to trust that she wasn’t going to actually kill him, but that didn’t stop him from tensing up. Something warm and wet gently stroked the area where he had been bitten, her tongue. She wasn’t going to be the only one with marks tomorrow. He felt one more soft kiss over the spot before she raised her head, grinning.

< "You know, you never told me your name." > she murmured before lightly kissing the tip of his nose.  
< “You never told this Sesshomaru your name either.”> he smirked back before craning his neck so he could kiss her face.  
She returned his kiss, and for a moment it seemed like both were going to forget their little conversation.

She let out a small “Hmph! as she kissed his neck firmly before adding < “My name is Lian. And it’s a pleasure to meet you- Sesshomaru.”> A dark blush crept up from her neck as she released his hands, instead reaching down to take another appendage of his in hand.

Any thoughts of flipping her over fled when he felt her hand wrap around him. He closed his eyes and moaned as she tentatively stroked him. If this was what it was going to take to mate with her and it felt this good, then Hell yes he was going to deal with it.

Part of Lian couldn’t believe that she was doing this, touching a male demon in such a manner, but that part of her was drowned out by the pounding in her chest, and the urge to continue. She placed a hand on her demon’s chest to keep herself from tipping over while she attempted her next move. Carefully, she raised herself up slightly and positioned him directly beneath her entrance. After taking a deep breath to calm herself, she began to lower herself onto him.

He hissed in pleasure as he felt the sheer heat and tightness begin to engulf him. Yes. This was worth it. However, she was taking far too much time. He wanted to be fully sheathed in her now. With this in mind, he grabbed her hips, nails digging into the soft flesh, and he began to push her down. Her nails in turn dug into his chest, drawing blood. The pain of copulating for the first time was certainly there for her. Even if her hymen was long gone due to years of physical training, it still hurt a great deal to be stretched in this new way. Before she knew it, tears had sprung up in her eyes, finally spilling out when she had completely taken him inside.

A large hand wiped away her tears, reassuringly rubbing her cheek in an effort to calm her. Sesshomaru whispered soothing words to her in a mix of Japanese and Chinese, his language skills muddled due to most of his blood being directed to one specific place.

Slowly, the pain faded, although a bit of discomfort lingered in Lian’s abdomen. Experimentally, she lifted herself, surprising herself when a very audible moan suddenly spilled from her lips.  
Sesshomaru really had been intending to not move and let his demoness take him as she pleased, but hearing her moan like that… There was only so much he could bear. He pulled himself into a sitting position, his nails digging into her again. Urgently, he lifted her up and then slammed her back down onto him, delighting in the surprised little noise she made.

Lian couldn’t have kept herself silent if she tried. The pleasure from what was happening now far surpassed any pain she had felt earlier. There was a knot building in Lian’s stomach, egged on by the glorious friction between her and Sesshomaru’s bodies.

Then her arms were around his neck, entangled in the mass of silver hair, her hips moving in time with his hands. His breathing became labored as he neared his own release. To think a female could drive him to this point so quickly was unthinkable. But she was too wet, too tight, and the sight of her moaning, becoming unraveled because of what he was doing, it was just too much.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth as felt her clamp down around him as she found her release, but as much as his body would like to be, he wasn’t done yet. No, he was going to make sure she was screaming his name all night.

~In a nearby clearing~

Jaken’s head snapped up when he heard a faint noise, which was definitely his Master’s voice. Was the battle with the trespasser finally coming to an end? He had heard the sounds of fighting all day, making sure to keep Rin out of the way as he had been instructed. The little tyke was tuckered out and fast asleep inside a thick blanket next to the fire. Another noise reached his ears, and this time it certainly wasn’t Sesshomaru. A strong wind suddenly carried over the remnants of two distinct scents intertwining.

One, he would know anywhere, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. The other… Well he would know that anywhere as well, as any other male demon would: the scent of a female demon in heat.  
The knowledge of what was actually happening made him blush, and did his best to block out the increasingly loud clamor of the “battle”. He was finally about to nod off when a small hand tugged at his sleeve. He grumbled at Rin, the owner of said hand. “What is it now?”  
Rin pointed in the directions of the noises. Apparently they were loud enough for even Ningen to pick up on it. “Why is Sesshomaru-sama yelling with someone?” she asked innocently.  
Jaken nearly choked, unsure of what he should do. Explain it completely and be killed by Sesshomaru, resurrected, and killed again for telling her such things, or lie and hope the same didn’t happen because he messed it up. Or deflect it so Sesshomaru himself would have to do the uncomfortable explaining whenever he came back.

At least with the third option he had a chance to avoid this almost completely.  
“I’m not sure, Rin. Why don’t you ask him yourself when he comes back?” He shifted uncomfortably, hoping that she wouldn’t continue to press the issue in an attempt to satisfy her curiosity.

To his relief, Rin nodded sleepily and curled back up into her blanket.  
The noise was decreasing now… Perhaps they were finished? A female cry of his Lord's name quickly put an end to that theory. Sighing Jaken prodded at the campfire, he had a feeling that he wasn’t going to see Sesshomaru at least until morning.

Jaken guessed correctly.


	3. Chapter 3

Lian partially woke up chilled from the morning air and the cool dew that had settled overnight, the other factor was the warm breath fanning over her forehead and a voice, still rough from sleep mumbling < “Good morning there Lian” >. 

She didn’t want to wake up yet, her muscles still held an ache from yesterday’s activities, and she was cold. With a soft mumble in reply she proceeded to try and bury herself in the arm chest she was currently resting against. He was so warm, and she was so cold, Lian did her best to tangle her legs with his to try and sap away a bit more of his warmth, but when she did the demon she was curled up to wheezed and let out a strangled, < “Lian please wake up, I’m not going to be able to breath much longer.” >

Lian pouted and looked up at him, she couldn’t place his name right now, even though she vaguely could remember exchanging them. His face looked strained and he seemed to be staring at their legs… Or rather his legs. It seemed that during the night while she was asleep she had slipped out of her human form partially. Her green scales glittered in the dew and the early morning light, with the occasional peek of pale flesh from where the demon, Sess-a-something had been wrapped up in her coils from the mid-chest down. Now she was awake. < “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” > Lian loosened herself as quickly as she could, so the poor man could breathe. Her forehead wrinkled in concentration as the serpent’s tail that had made up her body from the belly-button down reformed into the set of supple legs Sesshomaru was now quite familiar with. 

He huffed in relief, taking a moment to draw in a few deep breaths before speaking again. < “So, you’re a Nure-Onna?”>

Lian blinked at him, < “A what?” >

Sesshomaru sighed before flicking a few strands of his white hair out of his face. Lian found herself gently pushing the errant strands he missed behind a pointed ear. She didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened as she rubbed a fingertip along the outer shell. < “A snake-woman who lives in places like lakes and rivers, sometimes in a cove, I’ve heard that they commonly lure human to them either by laughing, or by asking them to hold an enchanted bundle of leaves that look like children until it’s too late.” >

A small frown crossed Lian’s features, < “Too late for what?” >

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment, confused by her confusion. Perhaps her type had a different method to dine upon humans on the mainland. < “Too late for them to run away and avoid being eaten.” >

Lian gasped and looked up at him, completely appalled at the suggestion that she ate humans, < “That’s awful! No, neither I nor my sisters do that! You don’t eat humans, do you Sesshomaru?” >

Her eyes were wide and it looked like she might just cry if he answered affirmatively, even though it was just once, and out of curiosity, (there were much tastier things to dine on besides scrawny humans). He rubbed her back, shushing her, < “No, I don’t hunt humans, it’s just something which is more common over here.” >

Lian felt a soft kiss to her forehead before Sesshomaru untangled himself from her and stood up, seemingly to go find their clothes. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she admired his form. He really was quite striking, an excellent choice in a partner if she did say so herself- 

Lian had to smother a gasp as she realized the exact thought that had just crossed her mind. She had gotten attached, far far to attached to him. Last night she had just told herself that it was going to be a one-time thing. Have a bit of fun with the beautiful demon who had tried so hard to woo her, and then leave, but now there were parts of her that wanted to get up, and then walk alongside him, where ever he went. 

This was not good. She couldn’t do this. Not while her sister was counting on her to rectify her mistakes. 

Lian gripped the grass as she tried to make up her mind, and it wasn’t long before she came to a decision. She rose and accepted her clothing from Sesshomaru’s hand and dressed, occasionally giggling as he gave her a heated look as he dressed himself. It really was a shame that his powerful body was going to be hidden under those robes and then some armor. But Lian supposed she had enough of an eyeful of it to have it committed to memory. Because if her next move went well, that’s all he’d be to her shortly. A pleasant memory, for sure, but just a memory. She couldn’t afford a distraction of this size while on her quest, and so Lian was going to leave. 

It was easier than she expected, Sesshomaru went off to go find someone, and said he’d be back shortly. But as soon as he disappeared through the tree-line, Lian set off as quickly as her sore muscles would allow in the opposite direction, back the way she had come yesterday. 

As the trees rushed past her, while she ran through them, Lian found that a few tears trailed behind her. She didn’t know why she was crying, regret? Sadness? But they stopped shortly enough. Perhaps someday, she could return to him, but for now, she had to find the Shikon Jewel as soon as she could.


End file.
